Dark Redemption
by BeCourageous
Summary: Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane are both depressed to an extent everyone believes to be virtually unfixable. Except a loyal sister and best friend, who then force them to get help at a support group. But maybe it's not the group that helps them survive...Maybe it's something else. AU
1. You Need Help

**Dark Redemption**

* * *

><p><strong>IZZY'S POV:<strong>

I'd known something was wrong with Alec, ever since that fateful day. The only problem was, Alec kept himself locked away in the painful memories never admitting he was hurting. He was neither here nor there and whenever we talked he wasn't focused on the conversation; his mind was wandering far away, back to before it happened. Alec would cry out at night when he thought everybody was asleep, but I heard him. I caught his hands shaking as he executed the simplest of tasks - like holding a mug of coffee - and his eyes were red, swollen and puffy with dark bags underneath them, making me doubt if Alec ever slept at all.

I was concerned about him but I repeatedly pushed the sense of unease away. Alec wouldn't do anything drastic, would he? One thing was for sure, the 'incident' had him torn up in tiny pieces on the inside. I had no idea what to do. There was no way he would get help of his own accord, Alec wasn't the type to confess vulnerability on his own accord.

It was the day that I found Alec in the main bathroom sat with his back resting against the wall and tears streaming down his cheeks, mumbling about how it was all 'his fault' that I finally understood how bad the situation was. How could I have let him regress into this state? I cautiously approached him not wanting to scare him by making my presence known so abruptly. So, I tiptoed into the bathroom and stood over him troubled by the sight of my older brother weeping on the floor. What could I do? It was obvious that somebody needed to save him from this inner turmoil and I think I was the only one who cared about him any more.

Since it happened our parents had been subconsciously blaming him - which caused Alec to confirm the thoughts that had undoubtedly been festering in the back of his mind. They didn't notice how hostile they had become towards him, then Jace became so absorbed with that Clary girl that he didn't think about anybody or anything else. That left me.

"Go away, leave me alone." I froze as Alec's cracked voice echoed through the bathroom unexpectedly. He couldn't have been talking to me, he didn't even know I was there. Unless he had some sort of sixth sense or my footsteps really did sound like a herd of elephants. I was starting to get nervous as an eerie silence consumed the room. He'd stopped crying. "Shut up." He whimpered, breaking the silence. But wait, I hadn't said anything... Could this mean he was hearing things?

Gingerly I sat myself next to him so as not to startle him and then carefully placed an arm around the shaking mass that was my brother. "I'm worried about you Alec. You're the best older brother I could ask for. Please you need to let me help you. Hell, I need you to let me help you." I whispered to him half hoping that he wouldn't hear me.

However his head snapped up and I saw fear flash in his eyes for a second but it was quickly replaced by a deep look of sadness. Nothing but sadness. My heart sank as Alec slowly shook his head, tears glistening in the corner of his eyes.

"I don't need help Iz. I'm fine." I almost snorted at the preposterous words coming out of his mouth. They sparked a sense of bitterness in me because I knew that Alec was lying, maybe even lying to himself. Why couldn't he accept that he wasn't okay any more? Because Alec was trying to be strong, that's why.

I was going to help him and there was no way my older brother was getting out of this by saying 'I'm fine'.

* * *

><p><strong>TESSA'S POV:<strong>

Only one person knew the real Magnus Bane. And that person was me. He wouldn't let anybody else through the walls he'd built to protect himself. These walls had only ever been broken down by one person so far. Yes, you guessed it. That person had been me.

I'd met Magnus a long time ago - when I say long, I mean it - and because of our Downworlder heritage I understood him more than I'd care to admit. We'd quickly become good friends. When we'd first met Magnus didn't seem to have insecurities. He would be out with a different boy each night and he oozed confidence, walking with an unspoken strength that forced people to look at him.

Then all that changed. I began to notice the little things that Magnus would make a habit of. First there were the clothes he wore. Even in the sweltering heat of summer he would wear long sleeves and jackets. I found that odd, and my suspicions started to appear. I then noticed how he would avoid any conversations to do with family like it was the plague.

Slowly I fitted the habits together and I had a slight idea of what the problem might have been but I had no proof of anything yet. I didn't want to jump to conclusions. Until I went to Magnus' house after a particularly bad argument with my boyfriend Jem. I'd ended up at his doorstep pressing the buzzer to wait for entry and he never answered the door. So me being... Well me, I let myself in using magic - I'm not as patient as I used to be. It's a good thing I did too.

I got there just in time. What I saw horrified me and confused me at the same time. Magnus was leaning against the worktop in his kitchen with a knife in his hand. He had an exhausted look on his face as if he didn't want to deal with life's troubles any longer and that knife was getting exceedingly close to his other wrist. He didn't have a shirt on and upon examining his arms I saw thin scars running the width of his wrists. My stomach dropped as the final piece of the puzzle clicked into place.

He hadn't heard me and carried on oblivious to me. I tried to read his expression from the shadows of the doorway but it wasn't the easiest place to look. Magnus made a chocking sound as he fought back tears. The disgust for himself was clear in his eyes as if he didn't believe he would ever be good enough. And I didn't dare breathe as I anticipated the next few seconds. It was like a horror movie. Magnus had been depressed for who knows how long, and I hadn't even figured it out quicker. I'd let him down. I was supposed to be there for him and instead he felt the need to harm himself instead of talking about his issues.

To be completely honest I was at a loss for what to do. This was happy-go-lucky, carefree, obnoxious Magnus Bane, my best friend. How hadn't I realized sooner? I felt sickened by my recent actions - I'd been too absorbed in my relationship with Jem to let Magnus talk to me.

I was shocked, I couldn't move. I'd never thought he would feel so anguished as to do something like this. I let out a massive gasp as the knife made contact with his skin. Before I knew what was happening I ran forwards and jerked the knife away, making sure no blood had been drawn.

Magnus jumped from me as if I'd burned him. He regarded me with a mixture of terror, embarrassment and shock. Then he gazed at the floor intently not looking up again until I spoke.

"Magnus... Why?" I breathed and then mentally slapped myself. What a stupid question. I knew why. I was intelligent enough to work it out for myself. He resented who he was. He had no family, he was part Downworlder what more anger could he need? Magnus blamed himself for being part 'monster' as he most likely saw it. I'd felt like that years before I met him but it hadn't been as bad. "Oh dear god... Magnus you need help. We can get you support, you will get through this."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Mmm sad bebes make me sad. Okay this a new fic by Crazymalecfan and myself. SHE AND I. SHE AND I. I AND SHE. SHE IS IN ON THIS TOO! This is a chapter she wrote, next one I will write, then she, then I, then she, then I, and etc. until we get to the end of the story.**

**We will update every... once in a while. Busy busy, people. Busy busy. **

**Alrighty.**

**Sky read this. I demand it now. **

**Okay**

**-Becca&Crazymalecfan **


	2. Support Group

**ALEC POV**  
>This is so ridiculous. I'm fine, I don't need help. Insane people need help, cutters need help, mentally unstable people need help. What I need is for everyone around me to accept the truth that it's all my fault and I only rightfully punish myself. Everyone meaning Isabelle, my sister. Rightfully punishing isn't cutting (as I mentioned, I don't need help but cutters do so...), it's pushing myself away from people. I don't deserve to be around them, especially Izzy. I hope someday she'll see I'm not worth the time of day and leave me like my parents and Jace did.<p>

Did I mention it's cold? The unmerciful New York air whips across my face and blows my hair up out of my eyes for a second. I'm going to a support group. Isabelle's making me. As much as I wish she would leave, I don't want her to feel like she can't do anything to help me (though absolutely no one can). So that's why I can't skip out. It's a Downworlder/Niphilim support group. I had no idea those existed before she told me.

Ironically, they didn't think out the location very well because it's in a church. Something tells me Izzy had something to do with the very making of this particular support group. I didn't voice my suspicions to her, of course.

The church looks cold and dead. Like my Max's lifeless body lying in the ground, just another body to most other Shadowhunters but to us it ruined everything and... No, no Alec you can't do this. You'll go crazy. Right. Because sane people talk to themselves. I might be a little of the regular wagon but I still don't need this freaking support group. For Izzy, I repeat in my mind as I quickly hop up the slick stone steps that are probably wet with rain water that hasn't dried up yet.

There are Shadowhunters and Downworlders alike sitting in the center of the back room of the church (I didn't even know church had back rooms, I just thought they had the space with the pews and that was it)

I take a seat a couple seats away from everyone else. Engaging in a pointless conversation is... well, it's pointless. As more Shadowhunters and Downworlders poor in I sigh. This is going to be a long hour and a half.

**Magnus POV:**

It's cold in this church. It stills throws me that a support group for Downworlders and Nephilim is being hosted on church grounds. The people or person who made this is a genius. I'd love to shake their hand and tell them as such. Alas, I don't think that particular person is present.

There are barely any Shadowhunters. There's a blonde with green eyes that seems very anxious. If she's anxious about getting out of here or being around so many Downworlders, I don't know. There's a brown haired brown eyes kid staring off into space, as if he's lost. And back to one end of the circle (which, let's face it, is more of an oval) is a beautiful sapphire eyed and black haired Shadowhunter. I don't know why he's sitting alone, I don't know why he looks uncomfortable, I don't know his name or his story or why he's here. I don't know anything about this Shadowhunter, but I get the feeling I wouldn't mind figuring all of that out.

His eyes are so captivating. Not in any way comparable to my disgusting cat slits. Despite my self-hatred, I stride with confidence and hold my head high when I make my way to a seat. Tessa wants me to be here and that's the only reason I am here. That's it. I still don't know what's up with the makings of this or how Tessa actually found it, but I don't need to be here. What I was doing when she saw me was completely something I deserved to be able to. I'm a beast. A monster. Disgusting. Worthless. Nobody else needs to know that though. Maybe in other peoples' books I need help, but in mine I'd like to keep to my regular pattern and have them butt out.

**ALEC POV:**

They ask me five questions, though the two people in charge (the support leaders I guess) tell me I don't have to answer the last one if I don't want to. Name, age, Shadowhunter or Downworlder, how I'm doing, and why I need support. I don't answer the last question. It goes around the circle, every one of us answering the four or five questions. Only a few answer the last one. As the repetitive questions go around, I notice a Downworlder staring at me. A warlock upon further inspection. He's beautiful with his unblemished caramel skin, spiked and glitter black hair, strange fashion sense that contains more colors than I've seen Izzy ever wear, but it's his eyes that intrigue me. They're a forest green with yellow/golden flecks when the light catches them at the right angel. The warlock is smirking at me.

I was just openly gawking at him.

Face burning, I turn away from him and face the person who's now answering questions. It's a female Shadowhunter with blonde hair and green eyes. She looks very uncomfortable and stutters quite a bit. I pretend to be enraptured by what the girl is saying and ignore the deep laughter coming from a certain warlock a few chairs over.

Discreetly I look back at him. He's still watching me and drops a flirty wink. Oh by the Angel, this is going to be a more strenuous part of my life than I thought.

**A/N: And this is myyyy chapter. Short and choppy, hmm? Yeah. Well I was suffering from writers block and wanted to give you guys something so voila, here's a chapter! No promises on when it'll be updated next. Bother Crazymalecfan, for she is on it now! **

**Reviews are absolutely enthralling and lovely. So very appreciated.**

**Okay.**

**Stay courageous, babes!**

**-BeccaCrazymalecfan **


	3. It's Not Stalking

**MAGNUS' POV:**

I slouch back in the brown plastic chair again as I watch the intriguing black haired Shadowhunter – whose name I learn to be Alec. It suits him – with a smirk still evident on my face, until eventually I'm being nudged in the side because one of the leaders has asked me a question – which brings me out of my revere and back to reality.

"So my dear, please introduce yourself. Your first and last name then your age will be fine." She's only spoken two sentences and I've taken a dislike to her. She used such a patronizing tone, the nerve of her! Only I can use such a tone of voice and get away with it.

"My name is Magnus Bane and I stopped counting birthdays quite a while ago." Honestly I hadn't stopped counting, I just didn't want to admit that I was over the age of eight hundred to a room full of strangers. My age reminds me of what I am and I try not to think about it so as to make me forget. It doesn't work very well.

"Good, good. And are you a Shadowhunter or a Downworlder?" The sickly sweet smile on her face is so infuriating. I want to rip it off. I was not forced here by Tessa to sit and silently want to kill one of the leaders instead of getting help. I was shoved here by her to have some help. Help that I didn't see that I needed. I could deal with things in my own ways.

"Downworlder." I say acting bored when inside I'm screaming. The only good thing about this 'support' group is the blue-eyed dreamy boy called Alec. I glance over at him again but I notice his head is down and his eyes are locked on the floor as if inspecting the garish blue carpet (I know, who chooses blue carpets? And in the back room of a church too! Seriously, they have no sense of style.), for specs of dirt. Obviously the fact I'm a Downworlder is too despicable for him.

"Okay honey and how are you at the moment?" How do I answer that? What do they think I'm here for? The tea and biscuits? I wouldn't be here if Tessa didn't think I needed their support and guidance urgently.

"Fine I suppose." I shrug and make an impassive face as I lie my way through the question. I don't think anybody in the room believed me but I don't care. It's easier to answer that untruthfully rather than go into detail of the thoughts in my head.

"Alright. If you don't mid me asking why exactly do you need our aid?" I did mind her asking actually. Never mind, I'll just pass this. There is no way I'm telling this overly nice fake sounding woman why I'm here. So I just shook my head and averted my gaze. She gave me an artificial looking sympathetic smile before moving on to the Shadowhunter next to me.

**ALEC'S POV:**

The warlock's name is Magnus Bane. He's incredibly good looking and when I listen to his voice it gives me shivers down my spine. I hang my head to hide my blush as he tells the leader he's a Downworlder. A Downworlder who would never want someone like me. Nobody wants me.

At the last question asked I hear silence so I glance upwards to catch him shake his head in answer and I see his eyes glaze over. It must be bad then. I wonder what it is.

Then it's the turn of the brown haired girl next to the warlock and I once again pretend I can't feel his eyes on me as I try to listen to her. I find out her name's Dora, she's a Shadowhunter and that she came here to get away from her family – but she doesn't elaborate.

Dora was the last person in the circle to answer questions so the leader who hadn't asked the questions begins to speak. He has greying hair, he's wearing a tweed jacket and he has abnormally large glasses that frame his face.

"Well, thank you for joining us today. Hopefully we will see you all next time for team building exercises. If you have any additional or personal problems that you don't want to share please come and see one of us for help. We will be more than glad to assist anybody with queries. See you next week, the same time and same place!"

Everybody is out of their seats and out of the door as quick as a flash. All except me and surprisingly enough when I look towards the exit I see the warlock stood there watching me curiously. He motions his head as if asking for me to join him but I stay sat. There is no way I could go over to him. I'd blush and stammer too much, thus making myself look foolish and less and less desirable…Desirable? Where'd that come from? Stupid thoughts.

He gives me a quick smile glancing towards the leaders and back to me. Then he turns quickly and heads out of the door, leaving me on my own with the two leaders who are edging closer to me in what they must think is a subtle manner. Believe me, it's anything but subtle.

I say thank you to them before slowly walking away, through the church and out onto the roadside.

**MAGNUS' POV:**

Why didn't Alec come to me when I motioned to him? He was so incredibly confusing. And he'd stayed behind at the end too. Everyone had got away from there as fast as possible, but not him. Maybe he was talking to the leaders about 'personal issues'? For some reason that didn't seem likely. Alec didn't act like a person who would willingly tell a stranger his problems. He looked less happy to be in the group than the rest of us – and that was saying something.

I decide that I'm going to wait for him to walk out and I'll pray he doesn't notice me. With that thought I spot Alec walking out of the church with his head down and shoulders hunched over. Oblivious, he turns his back to me and trudges off in that direction. So, I do what any sane person would do. I follow him, of course.

It's not called stalking, I prefer the term observing

**A/N: Back to CMF. Doesn't she write so much better than me?**

**Reviews? Reviews! Reviews are so lovely. **

**Okay. **

**Stay courageous, babes!**

**-Becca&Crazymalecfan**


	4. What The Hell

**Magnus POV:**

I almost lose him. It's hard to make out just one particular person amongst the tons walking along the New York sidewalk this dreary day. But the baggy clothes of the Shadowhunter stand out against the highly fashionable business men and women. Of course, If I did lose him, I know where he's going. To the Institute. Now, wouldn't that be a cacophony? Strange Downworlder shows up at the Institute looking for a Shadowhunter he's never spoken an actual word to. The head of the Institute (it's Maryse. It's supposed to be Robert, but we all know who actually runs things there) would probably turn me away. Deservedly yes, I'm a filthy Downworlder, come to infect her precious Angel. And this is why I must catch up to him before he reaches the Institute.

And today is my day, because Alec has to stop for cars. Never have I ever loved the speedy highway so much.

**Alec POV:**

The leaders made me stay behind and tell them who my close relations were. They didn't not seem happy to find out I was the spawn of the Lightwood's. But then again, no one's ever that happy to meet me, regardless of my relations. Jace was. Once upon a time, my parabatai was happy to know me and have me. I should have known then that I don't deserve good things. And that's what Jace is; a good thing. I also wish I'd have known that perfect toys leave the broken behind. Behind in a puddle of their own misery and despair. I really wish I was home...

"Alec?" A deep voice says, right next to my ear. A deep voice I... recognize. I turn and see Magnus Bane, the enrapturing Downworlder from support group.

**Magnus POV:**

Perhaps I shouldn't have followed him because Alec is a blushing stuttering mess, and while it may be the cutest thing I've ever seen, he's clearly uncomfortable. Well, I don't have much to lose.

"It's Magnus Bane, from support group. Do you remember?" I ask. Best to start with simple things, he seems a little skittish. Alec nods.

"You're a warlock," He tells me and I try my best not to wince.

"And you're a Shadowhunter. Now, Alec Lightwood, you wouldn't happen to have the busiest schedule, would you?" What the hell am I doing? There's no way this is going to end well. He's a Shadowhunter and I'm a Downworlder.

"N-No..."

"Lovely then, would you be interested in meeting after support group next week?" This sets him off stuttering and blushing again. I might as well make this easier. "Yes? Stupendous. I shall see you next week Alec Lightwood." I drop him a week and walk off. Dramatic effect.

**Alec POV:**

What just happened? Do I seriously have a date with a Downworlder? _Who said anything about it being a date, Alec?_

Well isn't that what this is?

_He never said that. Here you are, jumping to conclusions. Remember the last time you did that? Remember last time?_

I'm sorry. I'm sorry. You're right. It's not a date.

_Mmm we're the same person, Alec Lightwood. Don't wallow in self pity._

Isabelle comes out to greet me, though she looks very cautious.

"How was support group?" She asks, and it's soft without a demanding tone.

"I-It was okay, I guess." Izzy smiles, a real smile. It's a little strained, but she's happy for me. I wish I could actually be better. Actually be that big brother she needs. Deserves.

I scamper off to my room before Izzy can ask more questions. Or before Jace and Clary shows up and my sister forces Jace to feign interest in me. It bothers me to be the cause of so many problems for these people I love.

My room is probably the emptiest in the Institute. My bed is covered with white sheets and a pale blue blanket, while it's backed up against the middle of the left side wall. Across from that is my bookshelf. It's probably the only thing in my room that shows personality. My bookshelf is covered in tons of mundane murder mystery books. Books where they capture the bad guys and all the problems are solved. It's a childish but comforting fascination. There's a door that leads to my personal bathroom in the back right corner. The door used to get in is parallel to that, being in the front right corner.

I take a random book off the shelf (it doesn't matter which one; I've read them all) and curl up under my blanket. These books are my great escape. I'm outrunning lots of things in the life genre. One of those things I'm finding a hard time getting out of my head is the excitement over my not-date with Magnus Bane.

**Magnus POV:**

I've decided my favorite place in the world is my couch. It's big, fluffy, pink, and warm. Chairman Meow might be up here too, I'm not entirely sure. The whole point is to just get comfy because I'm not going to support group. What was I thinking, asking one of the Nephilim on a date? What is wrong with me? Lots of things actually, like my very existence. What if he told the other Shadowhunters and they don't let him come. He'll have made me feel stood up.

No. I am Magnus Bane. I do not get stood up. He'll be there. And then I go to sleep.

**A/N: What a short, depressing, little chapter. BUT JOY BECAUSE CMF WILL WRITE THE DATE SCENE! We all know how I SUCK with dialogue. Mmm.**

**REVIEWS?! Reviews are great. **

**Okay.**

**Stay courageous, babes!**

**-Becca&CMF**


	5. Nerves

**Magnus' POV:**

It's looming ever closer. My date – whatever I said to him, it's a date – with that delicious looking Shadowhunter. For once I find that I'm a nervous wreck, inside and out. I've never acted this way before a date, ever.

A week ago I asked him to meet me after the support group. I had no clue what we would do. I realised this the next morning, and from there I've been working away at ideas as to where we could go. No luck so far and I have precisely two hours before the session starts and then I meet with the gorgeously blue-eyed Alec. I could stare at him forever and I'd never get bored. If he's exactly as I remember him then it's going to take all my will power not to jump him there and then… Wow, I'm getting a bit ahead of myself. I only met him last week, and he hardly even spoke.

"Magnus!" My head snaps up from where I've been staring at the orange counter. I've been thinking about Alec for at least half an hour.

"Hmm?" Maybe Alec would like to go Ice skating? I sigh, Alec really didn't strike me as the skating type. Shame.

"Magnus, you've been sat there for ages. I think you should just go home. I can cope with the customers." Tessa's looking at me with an apologetic expression. "You've not been worrying about support group have you? It's supposed to help." Oh, that's another thing. I'd not told Tessa about Alec. I'm not exactly sure why. I think it's because if it goes wrong then I can pretend it never happened.

"I'm fine." Those words. I keep saying them over and over again. They might come true one day. Tessa doesn't look convinced but doesn't contradict me.

"Just go. You need to get ready anyway." With that she goes to serve a woman at the other side of the counter. I'm out of the café door with my coat on in two minutes flat – after bidding her goodbye of course.

I know, why don't I take Alec shopping? I sigh again. I don't think he'd like that. From the look of his clothes last week I could tell he didn't go shopping often.

**Alec's POV:**

The support session is dragging along. It's as if time is saying, 'I'm going to make every second seem like minutes because Alec wants to leave' just to spite me. We'd been forced to work in teams to complete activities and of course I was sat at the very edge of my group trying to be invisible. To be honest I wasn't the only one like that. Everybody leant back in their chairs and folding their arms, letting the silence suffocate us all. That is until one of the leaders came over – the guy who seems to be wearing the same jacket as last week – and told us all to participate in the games set.

Not like we did.

So I'm staring at the piece of paper with questions and puzzles on (that not one member of our team decided to fill in) for a full twenty minutes before I am allowed to be freed of the torture. How is this supposed to help us with our 'issues' (as the leaders so kindly put it)? Although I'm using these twenty minutes wisely.

I can feel Magnus' eyes on me through the whole session. He's on the other team but his head is turned towards me. It's all I can do to stop a blush appearing on my cheeks.

I'm trying to figure out where Magnus was taking me for this 'meeting'. All week I'd not been able to take my mind of Magnus Bane. I'm going to be driven insane. Who am I kidding? I'm already supposed to be crazy. That's what Izzy thinks, she just doesn't think I know that.

_Alec, it's not just Isabelle who thinks that_.

What?

_Everybody thinks you're weird or unbalanced in some way. And that's putting it nicely too. Very nicely._

They think I'm deranged.

_It's because you are, Alec. _

You're right.

_I know._

Anyway, back to Magnus. As the time for the session to finish nears I'm just a jittering mass of nerves. He approaches me and waits quietly while the leaders talk to me about the institute. If they notice Magnus they don't show it… That is up till the point I give him a desperate glance at which he clears his throat and steers me towards the church doors.

"Thank you." I whisper breathlessly as we move into the open air. He shrugs and gives me a small smile. It lightens up his whole face, my tummy just became a swarm of live butterflies. I've never been so pleased because somebody smiled at me before.

"So Alec," My name rolls naturally of his tongue, and my stomach does another back-flip. "Where do you want to go?" What? I thought he'd organised this. Wasn't he supposed to choose everything? Magnus senses my confusion and chuckles gently. "I deliberated for so long that I thought maybe you could choose instead?"

"I dunno, a café or something?" The words come out as a croak and I feel a familiar burning sensation on my cheeks as Magnus laughs again, straining to hear what I've said.

"Well you're lucky, because if you didn't suggest anything then I was planning to take you on a trip to the mall."

**Magnus' POV:**

We amble along in a content silence, making the odd comment or two about random things that cropped up along the way. It's nice. For once I'm not thinking about anything but the present moment.

I'm looking at his side profile out of the corner of my eyes as we're walking. He is even more gorgeous up close. I must've thought this before but his eyes are the most stunning blue, I can't keep my gaze from lingering on them. And his eyelashes... They're so long, the longest eyelashes I've ever seen on a guy. I'd kill for eyelashes like those. His hair is the colour of charcoal and falls over his face, hiding his eyebrows. How can one person look so perfect?

Alec has that compelling aura without even meaning to. I can't help but want to know more about him.

He stops abruptly. I haven't even noticed where we've been going, so when I glance towards the direction that Alec is looking I start. I can recognize it by the doorway.

"Were not going in there are we?" Alec looks at me with confusion and disappointment written across his expression. Obviously he thinks that I'm backing out from my offer or something.

"I thought..." His quiet voice trails off from clear embarrassment.

Taking a deep breath, I hold back my urge to run away and I head towards the door. "Okay." I pause as Alec shows no sign of following me. "Well, are you coming?" Startled he moves quickly, catching up to me and I hold the door open for him.

**A/N: So this is late as shit because Exotic Rebecca (CMF, who's name I've recently learned is the same as my own ._. Trippy) is a terrible updater. Kidding, I love you! She was supposed to write the date scene as well, but that didn't pan out so she's writing the next chapter as well. And then I'll write two and we'll be back on track here! Hopefully...**

**By the Angel I hope people are still reading this...**

**REVIEWS ARE SO FUCKINg APPRECIATED YOU DO NOT KNOW (unless of course, you do).**

**Okay.**

**-TheExoticRebecca&TheOtherBecca :3 **


	6. Dates Gone?

**Magnus' POV:**

It's looming ever closer. My date – whatever I said to him, it's a date – with that delicious looking Shadowhunter. For once I find that I'm a nervous wreck, inside and out. I've never acted this way before a date, ever.

A week ago I asked him to meet me after the support group. I had no clue what we would do. I realised this the next morning, and from there I've been working away at ideas as to where we could go. No luck so far and I have precisely two hours before the session starts and then I meet with the gorgeously blue-eyed Alec. I could stare at him forever and I'd never get bored. If he's exactly as I remember him then it's going to take all my will power not to jump him there and then… Wow, I'm getting a bit ahead of myself. I only met him last week, and he hardly even spoke.

"Magnus!" My head snaps up from where I've been staring at the orange counter. I've been thinking about Alec for at least half an hour.

"Hmm?" Maybe Alec would like to go Ice skating? I sigh, Alec really didn't strike me as the skating type. Shame.

"Magnus, you've been sat there for ages. I think you should just go home. I can cope with the customers." Tessa's looking at me with an apologetic expression. "You've not been worrying about support group have you? It's supposed to help." Oh, that's another thing. I'd not told Tessa about Alec. I'm not exactly sure why. I think it's because if it goes wrong then I can pretend it never happened.

"I'm fine." Those words. I keep saying them over and over again. They might come true one day. Tessa doesn't look convinced but doesn't contradict me.

"Just go. You need to get ready anyway." With that she goes to serve a woman at the other side of the counter. I'm out of the café door with my coat on in two minutes flat – after bidding her goodbye of course.

I know, why don't I take Alec shopping? I sigh again. I don't think he'd like that. From the look of his clothes last week I could tell he didn't go shopping often.

**Alec's POV:**

The support session is dragging along. It's as if time is saying, 'I'm going to make every second seem like minutes because Alec wants to leave' just to spite me. We'd been forced to work in teams to complete activities and of course I was sat at the very edge of my group trying to be invisible. To be honest I wasn't the only one like that. Everybody leant back in their chairs and folding their arms, letting the silence suffocate us all. That is until one of the leaders came over – the guy who seems to be wearing the same jacket as last week – and told us all to participate in the games set.

Not like we did.

So I'm staring at the piece of paper with questions and puzzles on (that not one member of our team decided to fill in) for a full twenty minutes before I am allowed to be freed of the torture. How is this supposed to help us with our 'issues' (as the leaders so kindly put it)? Although I'm using these twenty minutes wisely.

I can feel Magnus' eyes on me through the whole session. He's on the other team but his head is turned towards me. It's all I can do to stop a blush appearing on my cheeks.

I'm trying to figure out where Magnus was taking me for this 'meeting'. All week I'd not been able to take my mind of Magnus Bane. I'm going to be driven insane. Who am I kidding? I'm already supposed to be crazy. That's what Izzy thinks, she just doesn't think I know that.

_Alec, it's not just Isabelle who thinks that_.

What?

_Everybody thinks you're weird or unbalanced in some way. And that's putting it nicely too. Very nicely._

They think I'm deranged.

_It's because you are, Alec. _

You're right.

_I know._

Anyway, back to Magnus. As the time for the session to finish nears I'm just a jittering mass of nerves. He approaches me and waits quietly while the leaders talk to me about the institute. If they notice Magnus they don't show it… That is up till the point I give him a desperate glance at which he clears his throat and steers me towards the church doors.

"Thank you." I whisper breathlessly as we move into the open air. He shrugs and gives me a small smile. It lightens up his whole face, my tummy just became a swarm of live butterflies. I've never been so pleased because somebody smiled at me before.

"So Alec," My name rolls naturally of his tongue, and my stomach does another back-flip. "Where do you want to go?" What? I thought he'd organised this. Wasn't he supposed to choose everything? Magnus senses my confusion and chuckles gently. "I deliberated for so long that I thought maybe you could choose instead?"

"I dunno, a café or something?" The words come out as a croak and I feel a familiar burning sensation on my cheeks as Magnus laughs again, straining to hear what I've said.

"Well you're lucky, because if you didn't suggest anything then I was planning to take you on a trip to the mall."

**Magnus' POV:**

We amble along in a content silence, making the odd comment or two about random things that cropped up along the way. It's nice. For once I'm not thinking about anything but the present moment.

I'm looking at his side profile out of the corner of my eyes as we're walking. He is even more gorgeous up close. I must've thought this before but his eyes are the most stunning blue, I can't keep my gaze from lingering on them. And his eyelashes... They're so long, the longest eyelashes I've ever seen on a guy. I'd kill for eyelashes like those. His hair is the colour of charcoal and falls over his face, hiding his eyebrows. How can one person look so perfect?

Alec has that compelling aura without even meaning to. I can't help but want to know more about him.

He stops abruptly. I haven't even noticed where we've been going, so when I glance towards the direction that Alec is looking I start. I can recognize it by the doorway.

"Were not going in there are we?" Alec looks at me with confusion and disappointment written across his expression. Obviously he thinks that I'm backing out from my offer or something.

"I thought..." His quiet voice trails off from clear embarrassment.

Taking a deep breath, I hold back my urge to run away and I head towards the door. "Okay." I pause as Alec shows no sign of following me. "Well, are you coming?" Startled he moves quickly, catching up to me and I hold the door open for him.

**A/N: So this is late as shit because Exotic Rebecca (CMF, who's name I've recently learned is the same as my own ._. Trippy) is a terrible updater. Kidding, I love you! She was supposed to write the date scene as well, but that didn't pan out so she's writing the next chapter as well. And then I'll write two and we'll be back on track here! Hopefully...**

**By the Angel I hope people are still reading this...**

**REVIEWS ARE SO FUCKINg APPRECIATED YOU DO NOT KNOW (unless of course, you do).**

**Okay.**

**-TheExoticRebecca&TheOtherBecca :3 **


End file.
